Kiss Me: A Jetara Tragedy
by trainwreckdramaqueen
Summary: A oneshot fanfic of Jet's untimely demise. Can he set things right with Katara or will he die in vain? Read to find out!  Warning: may be a little too graphic for young readers  gore and language ...nothing too bad but read at your own risk.


Kiss Me: A Jetara Tragedy

((ONESHOT))

A/N: This is something I've been working on for a while now. It's based during the episode "Lake Laogai" and revolves around Jet's death. I'm surprisingly not a huge Jetara shipper but I decided to write my own version of Jet's demise. I hope you like it.

Reviews are always appreciated! :D

Warnings: May be graphic for younger readers...you've been warned.

* * *

><p>A searing pain embraces me and I hear myself screaming out in agony. <strong>Fuck, I've been hit. <strong>Time slows to a standstill and I feel myself falling against the cold and unforgiving floor. Blackness fogs my senses as a pool of crimson red drains onto the ground beneath me. The thin fabric of my t-shirt is quickly soaked with fresh flowing blood. I see a gaping hole in my chest and the sight is enough to make my head spin. The wound is deeper than I thought and I'm more frightened than I know.

**It hurts, it really hurts.**

**I don't want to feel anymore.**

**I just want this pain to go away.**

I try to think of happy thoughts. _My friends_. _Smellerbee and Longshot_. _The Duke and Pipsqueak_. I try to relax. I try to ignore the ebb and flow of my slowing heartbeat. I think of _her_. The only girl I ever really _loved_. She was the reason that I changed in the first place. _She saved me and I never got the chance to thank her_. I'm going to die and she'll never even know how much she meant to me. I wish she were here with me now. I'd willingly die in her arms; it would be the sweetest of surrenders.

_Katara. _

Warm tears stream down my face and my chest heaves in retaliation. From deep within, a powerful snap. _Broken ribs._ It hurts to breathe, so I hold my breath for as long as I can. Twenty pitiful seconds, thirty at the most. I gasp for air and shriek as it burns my hungry lungs.

Before I know it, everything fades to black and I'm slowly slipping away. When I open my heavy eyelids again, I see a blinding light. In the distance, I hear muffled noise. It sounds like a group of people and I can vaguely recognize some of the voices. At least, I'm not alone. Maybe, there is hope for me after all.

"Jet," they scream, "Jet, can you hear us?"

Smellerbee shrieks, "Is he alive?"

I try to lift myself from the ground but I haven't got the stamina. Frailty consumes my once strong body and I weakly sink back to the floor. I open my mouth to speak but the words won't come out. I can taste blood in the back of my throat; I cough to clear it out.

"Jet," they plead, "say something."

"Katara," I mumble, "get Katara."

"What did he say?"

"Katara," I groan, "bring her to me."

Everyone turned to face Katara who had been standing there all along. She gazed down at the broken boy strewn across the floor. He looked back up at her with an innocent smile. In that moment, it dawned on her that she was ready to forgive. It didn't matter anymore that he had hurt her in the past. It didn't matter anymore that he was a chronic liar or that he was nothing but trouble. It didn't matter anymore because the boy she thought she knew was no longer there.

There was something different about this now fragile Jet. She could see it now as he met her eyes with his. She knew at once that he had changed for good, that he had turned things around. A glimmering light now replaced the empty void in those brooding orbs of his. "Split up," Katara barked to the group, "find help and an exit." They did as they were told and Katara was left alone with Jet.

"Katara," he beamed.

"Jet," she winced, "what happened?"

He chuckled, "It's pretty bad, huh?"

"I think I can heal you," she whispered, "try to relax."

"Thanks," he smiled, "I'll do my best."

Katara sank to the ground and gently pulled back his blood-stained shirt. The wounds were much more serious than she had imagined. A sinking feeling filled her as she realized that there really wasn't much she could do. She rested her hand on his chest and felt him quiver at the touch.

"Did that hurt you?"

"No," he blushed.

"I'm sorry if it did," she replied, "I'll try to be gentle."

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk."

"It's fi-," she started.

"No, it's not fine," he interrupted, "I was wrong."

"If it means anything, I forgive you."

"You do?"

"I can tell you're different now."

"You can?"

"Yeah."

"Katara?"

"What?"

"Tell me the truth," he whispered, "am I going to make it?"

"Jet," she hesitated, "let's not think about that."

"Please tell me," he pleaded, "I can take it."

Katara fought back her tears and whimpered the crushing words that he didn't want to hear.

"No, I don't think that you will."

"Can you do me a favor then?"

"Anything," she promised.

"Kiss me," he smiled.

"Jet, this isn't the time for goodbyes."

"It's never the right time for goodbyes," he cried, "but can I please have this one last request."

Tears flowed down Katara's face as she leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched so delicately and they moved in perfect synch. Jet pulled her in closer to him and held her there for the longest time. She lay cradled in his arms with her hand still resting on his bare chest. He listened to the beating of her racing heart, the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. An hour passed before his heart beat for the last time, he went peacefully in her arms. His last words echoed through the night.

"I love you Katara, remember that."


End file.
